Inside the Lives of the Fellowship
by KrasnayaSquare
Summary: The Fellowship has been herded into one house! Will they ever get around to watching the game!?!? Read to find out! *** Chapter 8 up***
1. Of Birds and Elves

Inside the Lives of the Fellowship. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Tolkien does! That said, lets get on with the story. Oh! by the way, all of the fellowship are living in the same house at the moment. If I decide one or two have to go I'll alert you.  
  
Legolas woke up one morning feeling very cranky. He saw some birds on his windowsill and decided they should not be there. He stood near it for several minutes tapping his foot. When the birds didn't get the idea, Legolas raised his voice to a shrill scream, " IF YOU BIRDS AREN'T GONE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I WILL PERSONALLY SHOOT YOU OFF MYSELF!!" Aragorn, who happened to be sleeping in the next room, jerked upright suddenly when he heard Legolas screeching. He took a quick glance at the clock next to his bed, it was only 5:00AM. He groaned loudly and went to go tell Legolas that if he could kindly SHUT UP that things would go much easier for the rest of the day due to the fact that he had been up all night reading a book to Pippin and Merry who could not go to sleep. With that in mind he stalked off to Legolas' room. When he got there, he saw that the birds were gone and Legolas was calmly making the bed. "If you could please do me a favor and KEEP QUIET!! then I believe you and I will get along much better for the rest of the day" he said as calmly as he could. Legolas scowled and said, " It was all the stupid birds fault!! If they hadn't been singing in my ear I wouldn't have had to yell." Then he shot a dirty look at the birds who now were singing in the tree right outside his window but at an angle so that he couldn't shoot them. Aragorn shook his head wondering what the Elf's problem was but decided against asking as he would probably just get a lament over the stupid birds. He shrugged his shoulders, " Just keep it down ok?" Legolas nodded briefly, " Fine, but remember it was the birds fault". With that he finished making the bed and walked quietly out the door past Aragorn. Aragorn shook his head again and went to go rouse the other sleeping members of the Fellowship since he figured Legolas' screaming probably woke them up anyways. Besides he thought, THERES A FOOTBALL GAME ON TODAY!!!!  
  
  
  
Well there's chapter one. Hope you liked it! I won't continue if I don't get at least 7 reviews so if you like it please let me know or if you thought it was crappy, well, tell me that too and I'll take it off.  
  
REVIEW IS THE KEY WORD!! 


	2. GAME TIME!

Inside the Lives of the Fellowship Hey Peeps!! In case you haven't noticed, I continued this story even without 7 reviews!! Ya, know why!? Because of the wonderful people that reviewed and made me feel like my story was pretty good. Special thanks goes to YumiVamp, Catwoman, and Starfleet Hobbit!! None of whom I know. Thanks again you guys!! Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR OK??!!  
  
Legolas stalked past Aragorn as he left his room. He was muttering something about birds and how stupid they were. Aragorn was hopping around getting everyone up so that they could all go watch the Ironbowl on PayPerView In Demand TV. He walked into Frodo's room. He tiptoed into the room very stealthily and rose up over the bed and yelled, "FRODO GET UP THE IRONBOWL IS GONNA BE ON IN 3 HOURS AND WE HAVE TO GET READY!!!!" Frodo jumped up frightened. " WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHY!!??". Aragorn smiled sheepishly, " The Ironbowl is gonna be on in 3 hours and we have to get ready". With that he jerked Frodo out of bed, waited until he got dressed, told him to go get the barbecue chicken wings and moved on to Pippin. He was more quiet this time and succeeded in rousing him without the heart attack. He sent him to go find the remote within the cushions of the couch and went on to Sam. He woke Sam up and told him to go hire a maid for after the game. He then woke up Merry, Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir. He told them to ,in order, Pop some popcorn, set the VCR to record the game, go buy a 20 pack of beer, and to set out all the cleaning supplies for the brave maid who would have to clean up after the messy crowd. Then he set out to find Legolas so he could help him move the chairs from neighboring rooms to the living room so they could all have a seat. He found him in the garden shooting up into the trees with his bow and arrows with a pile of dead birds around him. He sighed and called him to help. Once the football game had been mentioned, Legolas immediately sprang over and helped. Once everything was arranged and all the food was there it was time for the game. Everyone huddled around the TV waiting for the game to begin. If you looked around the room, you would find that Gimli, Boromir, Legolas, and Frodo were for the Auburn team and that Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Aragorn were for Alabama. This would be interesting indeed.  
  
Well, there you have it. Will the room erupt into a brawl? Will they learn to control themselves before the game time stress? Will I ever answer these questions? Find out in chapter 3!! Until next time!! 


	3. Let Legolas seeeeeeeeee!

Inside the Lives of the Fellowship  
  
Hi again!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last two chapters!! Well, since I have nothing more to say, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the characters thereof.  
  
The Fellowship was sitting on assorted chairs and couches from different rooms about the house staring at the TV screen intently. The Auburn fans sat on one side of the room while the Alabama fans sat on the other decked out in red and white. The game began and immediatly the living room of the house erupted into excited screams. They then kept quiet for a moment while the game progressed. Suddenly! the Auburn side of the room broke into excited yells of, " YEAH!!! GO AUBURN!! GO ALL THE WAY!!" apparently Auburn was incredibly close to a touchdown. As the Auburn fans bounced in their seats, the Alabama fans groaned miserably. Each one had a large supply of barbecue chicken wings and popcorn with a beer to wash it down. Legolas was extremely excited because the last four times he had watched the game, Alabama had scored first and he hoped desperatly that this time would be the exception. He leapt up as only an Elf can when he heard the announcer yell, " TOUCHDOWN AUBURN!!" " YES!! WE DID IT!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs while hopping around the room resulting in several spilled chicken tubs and a few popcorn messes. Gandalf glared at him and, using his staff, stuck him to the wall where he couldn't see the game. " NOOOOOOOO!! HELP! I CAN'T SEE THE GAME!!! HELP!! SAVE ME!! I'M GOING INTO WITHDRAWL!!" Legolas cried pitifully. Gandalf sighed and set him back down at which Legolas continued to hop around and scream." SHUT UP!!!" everyone yelled at the elated Elf. Eh quickly sat back down and watched the rest of the rest of the half quietly because there was nothing eventful to happen for the rest of that half of the game.  
  
Well there you go, I hope you'll tune in next time for the second half of the Ironbowl!!! Ja Ne!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	4. THE BRAWL!

Inside the Lives of the Fellowship  
  
Hey everybody! It's the moment you've all been waiting for!! That's right!! IT'S THE BRAWL SCENE!!!!! *various audiance members scream and whistle* Thank you, now on with the fighting!!  
  
Legolas continued to hop around spilling several buckets of chicken all over the place. Merry, finally fed up with all of Legolas' boasting, whacked him over the head with the empty beer mug he was holding, smashing the glass and getting glass everywhere thus causing Legolas to step on it cutting his delicate elf feet and therefore causing him to scream out a long sentence of cuss words.(phew) Aragorn began to say, " WOOHOO!! NICE JOB!!" but caught himself just in time to say, " LEGOLAS!! AREN'T YOU ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!??" Legolas stared at him for a moment and then yelled, " THE STUPID HOBBIT SMASHED A BEER MUG OVER MY HEAD!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? SAY OH THANK YOU MERRY THAT FELT GOOD PLEASE DO IT AGAIN!!?!?!?!" Aragorn muttered, " well....not exactly" Merry had long since left the room on account of being afraid of being hit or hurt by Legolas. As Legolas said the part about the 'stupid hobbit' all of the other hobbits took it as an insult to their race and began to rush towards Legolas in an attempt to hit him with their beer mugs but the only problem was that they also stepped on the broken glass, and though their feet were not as delicate as Legolas' were they also cut their feet and began to scream. Gandalf got up to help the hobbits but when he did, he hit his head on the lamp that was hung up over the TV causing him to step back in the glass just like everyone else before him also causing him to cut his feet. Finally everyone was out of the glass and calm again when Merry came back in. All of the ones who had stepped in the glass all glared at him evilly. Merry gave a little yelp and took of as all of the injured people took off after him wiht all the uninjured people chasing after them to keep them from seriously injuring the little hobbit. The injured people eventually tackled Merry to the ground and bruised him up a liitle bit. They finally all returned to the house only to find that the game was over and Auburn had won. " YYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" screamed all of the Auburn fans. "WHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT????!!" yelled all of the Alabama fans. "How did we lose?" asked Gandalf. " Well we can always watch the recorded video." said Legolas. Gandalf looked a little pale and said, " Well there's something you should know about that video..."  
  
What has happened to the beloved video? Did Gandalf screw up? Are you ready for the next chapter? OF COURSE YOU ARE!!! Well it's not up right now so you'll just have to wait. BUT DO NOT DESPAIR FOR IT WILL BE UP SOON!!!! And if you want to know another reason these chapters are so short is because they allow me to update quicker. SO we'll take a vote, in your review tell me if you want the chapters longer and the update time longer or do you want me to keep it the way it is with me updating nearly every day? It's your call!! See you next time!! 


	5. Missing Video

Inside the Lives of the Fellowship CH:5  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everybody! Sorry for all the delay with all the Christmas stuff I've been inda lazy. I realize that Legolas is kinda out of character but I have a little trouble getting anyone into character when they're in such a uncharacteristic place so forgive me.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR OK???  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is there I should know about that tape Gandalf?" inquired Legolas in a very tightly strained voice betraying the restraint it took to keep control.  
  
"Well you see.......I didn't exactly record that football game." Ganfdalfsaid in a very frightened tone.  
  
" WHAT!??!!" screamed the rest of the fellowship.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly know how to do it and everyone was so busy and I didn't want to bother anyone so I just asumed that we would be able to watch the whole game so I just didn't do it." said Gandalf in a rush.  
  
Legolas was now shaking with anger. Aragorn was now holding his head in his hands and muttering some choice words in elvish. Frodo and the rest of the hobbits were simply staring in shock. Gimli was fingerling his axe and saying who knows what in under his breath in Dwarvish. Boromir was frantically pushing buttons on the TV to see if any channel had replays or showed results of the game.  
  
"Ummm......sorry?" gandalf said in a quavering voice.  
  
"SORRY?!?!?!" screamed Legolas," THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER ROBBING US OF THE ONLY REASON WE HAVE FOR EXCITMENT!!?!?!"  
  
"Legolas...it's okay, I'm sure that someone else will have recorded it and will let us watch it" Aragorn said in an attempt to calm the elf prince down. Unfortunatly, the words did not have the desired effect.  
  
"WHERE?! WE HAVE NO NEIGHBORS NOR DO WE KNOW ANYONE THAT LIVES CLOSE ENOUGH TO LET US WATCH IT!!" Legolas screamed.  
  
"You do have a point there, the closest person we know is Galadriel and Celeborn but they don't record nor do they watch it at all and that leaves only Lord Elrond to watch it and he lives waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay far away." said Frodo thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess you're right." said Aragorn in a defeated tone.  
  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!!" said Gandalf. "WHAT?" said the fellowship, turning to him with evil glares "Uhh........we could go and wait for a rerun on PPV." Gandalf said, slightly taken aback at the vil glares his outburst had been rewarded with.  
  
"I suppose we could but Gandalf still has to be punished......" said Legolas with a thoughtful look.  
  
Aragorn patted him on the back in a comforting manner, "It's been a bad day for you hasn't it, Legolas?"  
  
"Do I usually scream myself out every day?" Legolas said.  
  
"No you don't do you? In fact, you usually don't yell at all do you?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Of course not. I'm an elf." Legolas said in a slightly proud voice.  
  
"yeah, so what did you have in mind for the punishment?" Aragorn said menacingly.  
  
"oh it's good trust me." Legolas said with an evil glare towards Gandalf. Gandalf gave a little gulp and began to inch slowly towards the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go!!^^ If you have any ideas on anything funny you'd like to add to this just tell me! See ya in chapter 6!! Review please:) 


	6. Author's note

Hey people! It really is me Son Akoya but I changed my pen name to Celebwen Starmaiden so IT IS ME!! If I ever get around to posting the story I'm working on it will be under the new name so READ IT!! And I really do format this when I type it but the stupid ff.net always messes it up so please forgive me!! *whimpers* OK that's all just wanted to give a heads up! Bye!! 


	7. The Punishment

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update!! I have been really lazy and I have SO much homework it isn't even funny!! Anyways here you go but I warn you!! I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately and I have resolved not to update until I have at LEAST 10 reviews. Inside the Lives of the Fellowship Ch.6  
  
" Soooooooooo." Aragorn said, " What do you have in mind?" Legolas gave a little smirk and whispered something in Aragorn's ear. Aragorn's face slowly spread into a wide grin when he heard Legolas' idea. This made Gandalf inch a little faster towards the door.  
  
" Stop right there!" Legolas said in a commanding tone. This caused Gandalf to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
" Turn around." Legolas said while twirling his finger around in the air to make his point more clear. Gandalf slowly turned to face the wall all the while whimpering about how it wasn't his fault he didn't know how to use a VCR. Legolas then approached him very slowly, exacting even more fear from the wizard than before. Legolas then proceeded to tie Gandalf to the wall with some magical rope he had grabbed out of nowhere (A/N: Yes I know that was stupid give me a break it's 3:00 in the morning) The old wizard began to catch on to the idea Legolas had formed and began to wildly thrash about as the elf beside him struggled to keep him under control.  
  
" ARAGORN!! HELP ME HOLD HIM DOWN!!" Legolas yelled at the top of his lungs. Aragorn immediately rushed forward to help him. With their combined strength, they were easily able to finish tying him to the wall. "There!" the blonde haired elf said with satisfaction. The wizard was now tied to the wall in such a way that he couldn't see....THE TV!!! Yes, that's right!! They were going to watch the game without him!! This, Legolas knew, was a fate worse than death for the football loving wizard.  
  
The elf stepped back to view his handiwork. He decided there was no better time than the present to start the torture sequence. " Everyone!" he yelled, " LET'S WATCH THAT GAME!!" This drew a cry of joy from everyone in the room. He and Aragorn herded the fellowship into the room and sat down to watch the rerun of the game.  
  
  
  
About an hour later, the fellowship exited the room tired but happy. Gandalf was still tied to the wall with tear streaks down his face. His head popped up as the fellowship entered the room. He wore a hopeful look but his look faded as they all walked past him to walk to their rooms.  
  
" Hello?" he said loudly, " HELLO? NOTICE THE WIZARD TIED TO THE WALL!?!? HEY!! Hello?" he looked up and smiled when he saw Legolas walking back to him. Legolas untied him but the wizard paled when he heard the words, " Same time tomorrow." Come from the elf's mouth. He walked to his room and fell down on the bed, hoping that Legolas was kidding.  
  
  
  
WELL!! There you have it! Chapter 6!! I'm going to start a poll of the week, Today's poll of the week will be... Gandalf: Should he get a nose job?  
  
Well, tell me what you think. Until next time!! Ja ne!! 


	8. I'm dreaming of pranks to pull!

Inside the Lives of the Fellowship Ch. 7  
  
Celebwen:Hello again! Sorry for the wait, I have no brain power left in my head due to tests and homework not to mention the fact that I have the flu so writing this is getting kinda hard. Iwould like to introduce this chapter with the appearance of my two new muses!! Everyone meet Ima Balrog and Gandalf!!  
  
Ima: *smiles and waves*  
  
Gandalf: * glares at balrog and waves*  
  
Celebwen:They'll get over their initial hatred as soon as I put them to work I promise!! Anyways, it's time to begin so here we go!! Sorry for the fact that it's so short! I wonder if any of my lovely readers has any ideas for me since my muses are clearly not doing their jobs, hmmmmmmm?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Gandalf went to bed that night with a feeling of loathing in his head. Legolas on the other hand could be seen happily jumping around his room singing a song of joy that he had just made up which went something like this:  
  
I scared a wizard, I scared a wizard HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Etc. etc.  
  
As you can see, song making was not his gift at the moment. However, he was not actually planning on putting Gandalf through another day of torture at all!! He merely said so to add the finishing touch on what he thought of as a perfect prank! He climbed into bed and quickly fell into the Elven form of sleep. That night he dreamt of wizards running around with ropes around their wrists while he himself sat on a throne high above the mad wizards laughing a very annoying evil laugh. 'Wait a second!' in his dream he thought with alarm, ' I'm not supposed to have dreams like this!'. He shrugged it off and continued laughing a maniacal evil laugh as he thought of one more prank to play on Gandalf, he couldn't have the wizard thinking he didn't keep his word could he?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gandalf had been having similar dreams although of course he didn't enjoy them at all. ' Stupid elf ,he always does this to me and then he spends the next day singing his I scared a wizard song.' Gandalf sighed in disgust ' Oh well, at least it can't get any worse.' If only he knew how wrong he was.  
  
  
  
The next day, the fellowship was having breakfast, which Legolas had agreed to make and serve. This in itself should have been a warning to Gandalf considering that Legolas hated to cook for more than 2 or 3 people, much less serve it as well! However, as Gandalf did not question or even suspect anything, breakfast went as planned UNTIL.. 


	9. Authoress note and NEW MUSES!

Celebwen: Hey everybody, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating!! My evil computer of doom has crashed on me every time I tried to do anything and it deleted my story, but I hope to retype it and post it by tomorrow! PLEASE don't kill me!  
  
Ima: Suuuuuure, that's exactly what's wrong.  
  
Celebwen: shut up. It did. Isn't that right Gandalf?  
  
Gandalf: whatever.  
  
Celebwen: I am going to get new muses if you don't start doing your job!  
  
Ima and Gandalf: so?  
  
Celebwen: THAT'S IT! My new muses are.... Kimoki and Shikia!!  
  
Kimoki: HI!!  
  
Shikia: Konnichiwa minna-san!  
  
Celebwen: Hi guys! I hope you do your job better than my other muses * pointed look at Ima and Gandalf* you guys can leave, you are of no more use, as if you were of any use to begin with. Kimoki? Shikia? Are you ready to go?  
  
Kimoki and Shikia: YEAH!! LET'S GO! 


End file.
